delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Triunx
The Triunx is a trio of witches, and the main antagonists of the series. They consist of three witches who are also sisters and who descend from the Ancestral Witches, the most powerful and evil of all witches to have ever existed. They do what they are good at: fighting and pairing up with the enemies. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= At first, they sought for Luna Bright's ring until they realized it did not contain what they were looking for. For most of the first season, the Triunx seemed to be more powerful than the Delux Club (with the exception of Flame Burn), as seen when they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Flame Burn not intervened. In this event, they discovered Flame's incredible power and got Steven to spy on the Delux. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they got expelled. Soon after, the Triunx stole the Dragon's Fire and summoned the Army of Darkness to take over the realm of Magix. In the end, they were defeated and taken to Lightrock Monastery. |-|Season 2= In the second season, the Triunx became the servers of the infamous Lord Cradler who freed them from the Fortress of Light Monastery and gave them the power of the Gloomix which made them stronger. They helped him obtain three out of the four pieces of the Codex, and fought against the Delux and the Specialists numerous times for his sake. When Cradler turned Flame into Dark Flame after kidnapping her, the Delux and Specialists came to her rescue and the Triunx used their Gloomix to make Cradler's evil creatures more powerful, draining themselves of all their magic. Exhausted, the Triunx went to Cradler when he was about to enter the Realm of Relix with Dark Flame so as to seek the Ultimate Power. When the Triunx told him they had done all the dirty work for him and expected a share of the Ultimate Power as a reward, hoping that they had not been just his pawns, Cradler attacked them, telling them that they had effectively been mere pawns in his game and banished them to the Realm of Oblivion. There, the Triunx fused into a single body and entered Relix to have their revenge on Cradler and they fought him. They quickly became tempted by the Ultimate Power that Dark Flame was summoning and while going towards Flame to acquire it, Cradler attacked them, knocking them out. After Cradler was defeated, they remained imprisoned in the Realm of Relix and some time later they were captured, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension where they later met Malkon. |-|Season 3= In the third season, they joined Malkon, to aid him in his plans. The three witches competed for his affections and his power, before finally leaving him when he assumed his demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen. They also grew younger when they fell into the special water in Nimia after unintentionally helping Nina Orchid gain her Enchantix and turned into young girls. For most of the season they were over-powered by the fairies' Enchantix. They acquired the Disenchantix from Malkon, but still lost to the Delux. At the end of the Season, they are captured again by the Knight-monks of the Fortress of Light, who tell the Delux that they will meet the Triunx again one day. |-|Season 4= The Triunx had no appearance or ever mentioned in this season. But they appeared in one of the portraits of different villains which Flame was seeing in the beginning. It is unknown however speculated that the Triunx are in prison after the events in Season 3. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, it is revealed that the Triunx had been sent to the prison of Oceania, being troublemakers in Magix, where they meet Nitornus, who Frost falls madly in love with. Together, they escape from prison after Nitornus transformed into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through an ocean portal to his prison cell on Oceania. Because of the power Nitornus has, he shared it with the Triunx. In exchange, the Triunx help Nitornus to gain more power by absorbing more toxic waste. After they escape from prison and leave the oceans of Oceania, they go to Earth for the first time since Season 1. Later on, they notice that there is something in the air and soon realize it is Magic, Fairy Magic. So Nitornus sends his mutants to find and destroy the fairies. Later in the battle, Frost calls Nitornus for help, who responds by hitting, Flame Burn, Luna Bright, and Electra Tech from below, showing concern for Frost. Nina Orchid, Aurora Waters, Tenna Sonar and Fauna Rabbittson swim underwater to see who is attacking them. Nina realizes it is Aurora's cousin, Nitornus, the son of King Poseidon. The Triunx then manage to defeat the Delux in their Believix form with the help of Nitornus. The Triunx again showed up and battled the Delux in the Magic Archives of Alfea when the Delux were looking for the Sirenix Book. Frost hits Moon in the battle and runs away when Agelda and Daragona show up in the room. Together, the Triunx again fight the Delux unsuccessfully because their Harmonix were too strong for the Triunx. Meanwhile the love between Frost and Nitornus blossoms which makes Dacy and Hurricane jealous because they feel that Frost cares more about Nitornus than them. Later Nitornus stole Maria's Sirenix and gave it to the Triunx, and they entered the Infinite Ocean where Nitornus tried to activate the Emperor's Throne but failed and had to refuel his toxic powers on Earth with the help of the Triunx, after which there was a fight between the Delux and the Triunx and the Triunx and Nitornus fled into the Infinite Ocean where, to their surprise, the Delux followed them but thy were able to run away because Nitornus told Aurora that to destroy him and the Triunx she will have to destroy her mutated family, Poseidon, Tanaya, Terenus, Liana, first. Nitornus then decided to steal the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean to repair the Emperor's Throne when he found out that he could not activate it was because it was broken. However, when he attacked the Pillar of Light Dacy and Hurricane started feeling that Frost and Nitornus did not care for them, and then after a fight with the Delux, Nitornus, Frost and the mutants escape without Dacy and Hurricane, making them feel frustrated. In the fight Frost protects Nitornus by taking an attack by Flame that was aimed at him and Nitornus then vowed to Frost that he will destroy the whole Magic Dimension by attacking all the Pillars. While Nitornus was gathering the seals and Frost getting excited about becoming an empress, Dacy and Hurricane feel left out. When Nitornus failed to get the final seal before the Delux destroyed it, Dacy and Hurricane leave Nitornus for good. They later appear to absorb Ripea's powers right in front of Frost, who wanted them in the first place. Nitornus captures Aurora and uses her to power up the Emperor's Throne, only to get possessed by the power itself. He attacks Frost who is protected by Dacy and Hurricane. When they try to strike Nitornus, he sends them somewhere away in the Infinite Ocean. |-|Season 6= In the beginning of season 6 the Triunx summoned the Beast of the Depths to interrupt Maria's welcome home party in Inferio. The Triunx take over Cloud Tower, turning Lagrona into a crow and made alliance with a new witch called Christina, who has the ability to bring Magix legends to life by reading them out loud from the Legendarium. Later the Triunx ask Christina to summon the Treants to attack Nimia College. The Delux decide to go to Cloud Tower, and fight the Triunx. Thanks to Christina's Legendarium, the Delux's powers, except for Flame's, are gone. At the end, the Triunx manage to take over the college. The Triunx ask Christina to summon a new beast from the Legendarium, the Flying Basilisks, dangerous, big dragon-like creatures, which are able to attack with a strike of light from their eyes, turning anything to stone. The Specialists tried to attack them, but one of the Basilisks knocks Micheal off his Windrider. Moon saves him, but the Dragons fly to Nimia College. The Specialists chase them and Flame stays to battle the Triunx. The Triunx and Flame are preparing to fight. Later, The Triunx fought amongst each other about who will attack Flame first. They decided to attack together, but Flame managed to defend herself and deflect their attack, although not beating them. The Triunx attack Draklon Institute, however, Gabriella comes and the Triunx, thinks that she wants to fight them and challenge their power. Gabriella says otherwise and she decides to give them help. This marks the alliance of the four of them and the end of this episode. Gabriella proposes her plan that will render Flame Burn helpless to the Triunx. Although, Frost feels that Christina's Legendarium would be more successful. Christina opens Legendarium and tells the Triunx about the Vortex of Flames and that it is home to the Fire Eaters.Gabriella shows her invitation to Maria's coronation and should she be successful in eliminating Flame Burn, Frost might allow Gabriella to join the Triunx. The students of Alfea, Amy, Brittney and Samantha are ready to leave with the Delux while the Triunx arrive turning Amy, Brittney and Samantha into frogs and themselves into the three girls. Then Frost asks Christina to summon the mummies of Evelin. After the Mummies are defeated, Frost asks Christina to summon the Sphinx, which begins to wreck havoc on Evelin in Egypt. The Delux are forced to deal with it and lead it away from the Lost Library and the tourists. The rest of the girls (minus Flame Burn), after a harrowing fight, are given a chance by the Sphinx to stop it by solving its riddle with only three tries: "There are millions of books in the Lost Library. How many letters are there in those books?" Seara impulsively shouts out a random large number, which probably isn't even a real number, and wastes the first chance. Electra Tech uses a program to calculate the number and gives her rough estimates. To her shock, it is also wrong. With one try remaining, Seara figures out the riddle; the first part of the riddle is a distraction to over-think it, and the answer is 10. There are ten letters in "those books". The Sphinx is shocked that his riddle is solved and screams in disbelief as it is once again sealed. Leaving Egypt, the Delux fly towards China, following the path of Eldora in the hopes of getting any clue on finding her and seal the Legendarium once and for all. They are still unaware of the Triunx hiding in their disguise as Alfea freshmen students. Later The Triunx were prepared to take the diary of Eldora, but then decide to take the opportunity to kill the Delux while they were defenseless. Fortunately, the Pixies fly in and defend their bonded partners from them. The Triunx finally drop their disguises and fought against the Pixies. Mandy then wakes up and enters the fray to wake the Delux up. They were shocked to see the Triunx and as they were about to transform, the three witches teleport away. The Triunx attack a school of psychics, where they took control of the students. They get a psychic message from Christina, who offers a plan to take down the Delux. Later at Cloud Tower, Christina proposes to go to Alfea. Dacy and Hurricane were skeptical about her plan, but Frost gives her the go ahead. More Coming Soon...